


Dreaming

by centrumLumina (centreoftheselights)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centrumLumina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat discuss life, death, and the nature of dreams. Set immediately after Cascade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> "If we shadows have offended,  
> think but this; and all is mended  
> that you have but slumbered here  
> while these visions did appear."
> 
> William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream

TG: i miss dreaming  
TG: real dreams  
TG: back before this fucking game  
TG: when you could actually fall asleep  
TG: and be asleep  
TG: no dream self  
TG: no derse  
TG: no horrorterrors in the sky  
TG: just  
TG: crazy shit  
TG: some crazy ridiculous story  
TG: that you never even knew where it came from  
TG: just appearing all around you  
TG: and not even caring  
TG: it was all cool  
TG: everything making total sense  
TG: hey puppet bro  
TG: of course ill go with you to the moon  
TG: why wouldnt i help you out little dude  
TG: and then youd wake up  
TG: wondering what all the fuck that meant  
TG: well  
TG: lalonde said it all meant dicks  
TG: but thats just lalonde  
TG: but  
TG: the best part  
TG: the best part was the waking up  
TG: and remembering what life was actually like  
TG: no crazy puppet bro putting pressure on you about this moon business  
TG: just  
TG: life  
TG: i guess  
TG: and  
TG: it didnt matter  
TG: you could dream anything  
TG: something different any night  
TG: but it never mattered  
TG: you could be whatever you wanted in a dream  
TG: whatever the dream wanted  
TG: but once you woke up  
TG: it made no difference  
TG: life kept being the same  
TG: lalonde kept saying it all meant dicks  
TG: the world wouldnt have ended when you were asleep  
TG: i think  
TG: i kind of miss that  
...  
CG: I HAVE LITERALLY NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT.  
CG: WHY ARE YOU EVEN TALKING TO ME.  
TG: look  
TG: im fucking bored  
TG: and noone else is answering  
TG: so lets you and me talk karkles  
CG: WHAT  
CG: DONT EVEN  
CG: WHY WOULD I EVEN TALK TO YOU ANYWAY.  
CG: IM BUSY HERE.  
CG: I HAVE LOTS OF THINGS I HAVE TO DO.  
CG: IMPORTANT STUFF.  
TG: right  
TG: thats why you just sat and listened to me for like ten minutes  
TG: because you have better stuff to do  
CG: I THOUGHT I SHOULD TRY YOUR HUMAN COURTESY.  
CG: ALTHOUGH CLEARLY THATS AN ALIEN CONCEPT TO YOU.  
TG: im not even going to point out  
TG: that an alien  
TG: just told me  
TG: a human  
TG: that human concepts are alien to me  
TG: i am merely going to say  
TG: that you should give it up  
TG: we got out of the session  
TG: there are no more imps  
TG: nothing is trying to kill us  
TG: the time of knights is over bro  
TG: now the seers and maids and whatever get to do their shit  
TG: while we  
TG: are bored  
CG: I AM NOT BORED.  
TG: really  
TG: you should try it  
TG: after the last few days  
TG: its a fucking relief  
CG: IF I WANTED BOREDOM  
CG: CLEARLY YOU'RE THE RIGHT PERSON TO TALK TO.  
TG: just keep telling yourself that  
TG: i know it wont matter  
TG: you say youre listening for the boredom  
TG: but as long as youre listening  
TG: you cannot help but be blinded by the legendary strider wit  
CG: LEGENDARY BRILLIANCE.  
CG: YOU WERE RAMBLING ABOUT DREAMS.  
CG: IVE SEEN MORE COHERENT BLOOD STAINS.  
CG: EGBERT'S SALAMANDER IS WITTIER THAN YOU.  
TG: whatever  
TG: you know im right  
TG: dreams were better before  
TG: fuck  
TG: you know what  
TG: i dont have a dream self any more  
TG: i resurrected from it  
TG: does that mean i dream normally again now  
TG: or do i just not dream any more  
CG: HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW.  
TG: i guess i could fall asleep and find out  
TG: but  
TG: maybe later  
TG: i mean  
TG: we still dont know whats going to happen  
CG: I DONT RECOMMEND IT  
TG: or maybe i should  
TG: while nothings happening  
TG: because when we arrive  
TG: i mean  
TG: wherever  
TG: i might not get a chance  
CG: YOU AREN'T EVEN READING THIS ARE YOU.  
TG: i guess  
TG: derse has kind of been fucking with us  
TG: since forever  
TG: lil cal was there  
TG: so maybe thats why i kept dreaming of him  
TG: and now hes gone  
TG: so maybe the dreams will be better  
CG: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE THIS IN LOVE WITH YOUR OWN VOICE.  
TG: but  
TG: perhaps derse has always been messing up my dreams  
TG: theyve never been normal ones  
TG: and now im going to have normal dreams  
TG: right after this game  
TG: which is basically some whole crazy trauma jackpot  
TG: so  
TG: probably not a good thing  
CG: LISTEN TO ME YOU EGOTISTICAL BASTARD.  
CG: DREAMS ARE FUCKED UP.  
TG: like how  
CG: HAVE YOU SHUT UP NOW.  
CG: BCAUSE I DONT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD.  
TG: this is a conversation  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.  
CG: LOOK.  
CG: FIRST OF ALL I WAS ON PROSPIT.  
CG: SO I DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT DERSE.  
CG: AND I DIDN'T ACTUALLY WAKE UP UNTIL FAIRLY LATE.  
CG: SO I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT PROSPIT EITHER.  
CG: ALL I KNOW IS WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE A DEAD DREAM SELF.  
CG: AND IN THAT CASE  
CG: SLEEP IS A FUCKING TERRIBLE IDEA.  
CG: TRUST ME ON THAT.  
CG: IS YOUR DREAM SELF DEAD?  
TG: ...  
CG: IT'S NOT THAT HARD A QUESTION.  
TG: well  
TG: there were like four time loop mes running around  
TG: but the last one chronologically got shot  
TG: jades bullets noirs space warping  
TG: jade kissed me and i woke up on derse  
TG: we flew the moon of derse into the furthest ring  
TG: and blew it up  
TG: but we were on our quest beds  
TG: so we ascended i guess  
TG: so i guess my dream self is me  
TG: and im alive  
TG: unless god tier doesnt count  
TG: you tell me  
CG: THATS RIDICULOUS.  
CG: HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO FUCK THIS GAME UP BADLY ENOUGH THAT IT BECAME MORE COMPLICATED THAN IT NORMALLY IS.  
CG: GOD TIER COUNTS AS ALIVE DUMBASS.  
CG: NO DEAD DREAM SELF.  
CG: NO HORRORTERRORS FOR YOU.  
CG: EXCEPT IN THE FURTHEST FUCKING RING.  
CG: WHICH YOU WILLINGLY CHOSE TO VISIT.  
TG: i did what i had to  
TG: you know what this game is like  
TG: so what does happen  
CG: I.  
CG: DON'T.  
CG: FUCKING.  
CG: KNOW.  
CG: ITS NOT LIKE ANY OF US MANAGED TO DO ANY OF THAT.  
CG: LET ALONE ALL OF IT.  
CG: JUST ABOUT ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN.  
TG: so im all set for normal dreams  
TG: well thats something  
CG: LOOK  
CG: WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT DREAMS ANYWAY.  
CG: IS THIS SOME STUPID HUMAN THING.  
CG: IT MAKES NO SENSE SO I'M GUESSING YES.  
CG: ITS NOT LIKE THIS GAME HASN'T PROVIDED ENOUGH BLOOD AND DEATH.  
CG: DO YOU REALLY NEED MORE WHEN YOU SLEEP.  
TG: dude  
TG: dreams dont normally have blood and death  
TG: well  
TG: some dreams dont  
TG: i guess most of them  
TG: although after this game  
TG: probably quite a lot  
TG: most of them in fact  
CG: RIGHT NOW YOU ARE MAKING PERFECT SENSE.  
CG: I AM THRILLED AND AMAZED TO HEAR SUCH LOGICAL THOUGHT PROCESSES RECORDED FOR MY AMUSEMENT.  
TG: so you finally grasped the human emotion of sarcasm then  
CG: NO.  
TG: whatever  
TG: human dreams are complicated  
TG: what are troll dreams like  
CG: TROLLS WHO FALL ASLEEP AWAY FROM SOPOR SLIME DREAM OF UTTER CARNAGE AND DESTRUCTION  
CG: WHICH IS WHY YOU SLEEP IN A RECUPERACOON  
CG: WHAT STUPID WAY HAVE HUMANS MANAGED TO SCREW THAT UP  
TG: humans dream about everything  
TG: all kinds of shit  
TG: mostly shit that doesnt make sense  
TG: but  
TG: its a little like waking up your dream self  
TG: you fall asleep and youre somewhere else  
TG: but it isnt really happening  
TG: it cant affect you  
TG: dream self cant die  
TG: get a new one every night  
TG: you just dream youre doing whatever  
TG: and when you wake up it doesnt matter  
TG: and you can forget all about it  
CG: THAT  
CG: ISN'T ACTUALLY A TERRIBLE IDEA.  
TG: well sometimes it kind of is  
TG: you dont get to choose your dreams  
TG: sometimes theres all kinds of scary shit  
TG: but sometimes  
TG: its awesome  
CG: SO WHAT DETERMINES THE CONTENT OF THESE VARIABLE DREAMS.  
TG: i dont know  
TG: whatever youve been thinking of  
TG: dicks or whatever  
TG: you just have to go to sleep and see  
TG: but stuff that you know  
TG: like  
TG: well  
CG: WHAT.  
TG: i always used to dream of lil cal  
TG: because he was always around  
TG: except  
TG: i woke up on derse and he was there  
TG: right by me  
TG: so  
TG: what if ive always been dreaming of derse  
TG: like jade was always dreaming of prospit  
TG: just not realising it  
TG: so maybe im not the right person to ask  
CG: HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT.  
TG: well dreams  
TG: you dont always remember them  
TG: the normal ones  
TG: you forget things  
TG: so maybe i kept forgetting  
TG: that it was always the same place  
TG: maybe i spent my whole life forgetting  
CG: LOOK  
CG: WHILE I ADMIT THIS GAME HAS A TENDENCY TO TURN OUT TO HAVE BEEN AFFECTING US FOR FAR LONGER THAN WE BELIEVED POSSIBLE  
CG: WOULDN'T YOU HAVE NOTICED.  
TG: i dont know  
TG: how do you know the same didnt happen to you  
TG: you always slept in a recuperacoon  
TG: so you didnt dream  
TG: maybe  
TG: if youd tried it  
TG: you would have dreamt of the game  
TG: not the blood and death and whatever  
CG: I FAIL TO SEE HOW I WOULD HAVE NOTICED THE DIFFERENCE.  
TG: oh snap  
TG: i bet the universe is reeling from that one  
TG: the entire game itself  
TG: desperately searching for a comeback  
TG: to that sick burn  
TG: you should have seen derse man  
TG: or prospit or whatever  
TG: you would know  
TG: it wasnt like the rest of this game  
TG: no imps or crazy death  
TG: it was  
TG: pretty cool  
CG: ITS CHEERS ME IMMENSELY TO KNOW THAT THE BEST PART OF THIS GAME IS SOMETHING I WILL NEVER HAVE THE CHANCE TO EXPERIENCE.  
TG: hey  
TG: dont get snappy  
TG: im sure one of your friends could show you prospit  
TG: if you visit their dream bubble sometime  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS A DREAM BUBBLE.  
TG: out in the furthest ring  
TG: if you dont want to hang with the horrorterrors  
TG: there are these dream bubbles  
TG: theyre just like human dreams  
TG: you think youre in a memory  
TG: but when you work it out  
TG: you can change what happens  
TG: i heard real dreams work like that too  
TG: if you know youre dreaming you can control the dream  
TG: maybe i should try that  
TG: if i ever manage a normal dream  
TG: i dont know  
TG: maybe i should try it  
TG: do you think i can fall asleep in a dream bubble  
CG: HOW SHOULD I KNOW.  
TG: well  
TG: i could try it and see  
CG: WHAT.  
TG: were in one now  
TG: i cant believe that took you so long  
CG: WAIT.  
CG: I'M DREAMING.  
CG: STUPID HUMAN STYLE DREAMS.  
CG: SO WHAT'S ACTUALLY HAPPENING RIGHT NOW.  
TG: you just rolled up to the furthest ring on an asteroid  
TG: like half a dozen of you  
TG: youd passed out  
TG: i dont blame you  
TG: there was kind of a lot of blood  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: I REMEMBER NOW.  
CG: SOLLUX.  
CG: IS HE OKAY.  
TG: he seemed fine to me  
CG: OKAY.  
CG: GOOD.  
TG: i mean  
TG: he died  
TG: but he knew that was going to happen  
TG: and his ghost is pretty cool  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: THAT IS NOT OKAY.  
CG: HE'S DEAD YOU DICK.  
CG: HOW IS THAT IN ANY WAY OKAY.  
TG: look  
TG: take it from me  
TG: being dead isnt all that bad  
TG: if it doesnt stick  
TG: i mean  
TG: the dying part sucks  
TG: but you dont so much mind the being dead  
CG: SAYS THE GUY ON GOD TIER  
CG: ITS NOT THE SAME THING  
TG: whatever  
TG: so you pretty much passed out  
TG: and we met up with your friends  
TG: and they were all going to try and contact jade and john  
TG: but there was a troll chick to handle the time stuff  
CG: ARADIA.  
CG: BUT.  
CG: SHE DIED.  
TG: as i keep saying  
TG: it didnt stick  
TG: shes god tier now  
TG: so she and rose are trying to talk to the others  
TG: and this glowing girl  
CG: KANAYA.  
TG: told me to  
TG: Keep You Company  
TG: and the dead dude  
CG: SOLLUX.  
TG: said to tell you  
TG: get s0me rest n0w  
TG: because whenever they talk to jade  
TG: some serious shit is going to go down  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: I HAVE TO WAKE UP.  
CG: TELL ME HOW TO GET BACK TO THEM.  
TG: no way  
TG: they said you need to sleep  
CG: STRIDER.  
CG: I WILL FUCKING END YOU.  
TG: vantas  
TG: i dont fucking care  
CG: WHAT IS WITH YOU.  
CG: I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOME CRAZY COOLKID.  
CG: I MEAN.  
CG: TEREZI SEEMED TO LIKE YOU.  
CG: ALTHOUGH SHE HAS TERRIBLE TASTE.  
TG: we both know you are lying right there  
CG: I MEAN IN FRIENDS.  
CG: OBVIOUSLY SHES PRETTY HOT WITH THE LITERAL FLAVOUR THING.  
TG: look  
TG: strider is cool  
TG: thats just a fact  
TG: its a thing that will not ever be not true  
TG: but  
TG: its been a long day  
TG: a long fucking game  
TG: and  
TG: i fucked it all up  
TG: you know the tumour  
CG: YES.  
CG: I FUCKING CREATED THE TUMOUR.  
CG: YOU WERE GOING TO DESTROY THE GREEN SUN WITH IT.  
TG: well  
TG: that was the plan  
TG: turns out  
TG: our information wasnt that great  
TG: the tumour wasnt just a bomb  
TG: it was a bomb fuelled by two universes  
TG: our two universes  
TG: the ones we come from  
TG: but we exploded it anyway  
TG: because we thought it would stop jack  
TG: destroy his power source  
TG: except  
TG: we wound up creating it  
TG: and afterwards  
TG: we were trapped inside it  
TG: for quite a long time  
TG: i think  
TG: maybe a very long time  
TG: it was very green  
TG: and hot  
TG: very very hot  
TG: basically  
TG: what you would expect  
TG: from a green sun  
TG: and when we came out again  
TG: there were some trolls waiting for us  
TG: and then you guys arrived  
TG: except  
TG: a lot of you were dead already  
TG: and youd passed out  
TG: and terezi got bitten or something  
TG: and shes kind of zoned out all the time now  
TG: and the glowing chick only wanted to talk to rose  
TG: and the other dude  
TG: was weird  
TG: like  
TG: seriously  
TG: and  
TG: i kind of needed  
TG: to go somewhere else  
TG: so i offered to come find you  
CG: ...  
TG: this is the part where you say something  
CG: WHY.  
CG: WHY COME AND FIND ME.  
TG: i dont know  
TG: because  
TG: i figured  
TG: things might be better here  
TG: in a dream bubble  
TG: whatever  
CG: SO.  
CG: IF I CAN HAVE WHATEVER DREAMS I WANT HERE.  
CG: WHAT KIND OF HUMAN DREAMS ARE THERE.  
TG: i dont know  
TG: anything  
TG: literally the craziest shit you can imagine  
TG: i mean  
TG: this might all be a dream  
TG: for all i know  
TG: ill wake up and tell rose and shell have a field day  
TG: therell be dicks left right and centre  
TG: but  
TG: i guess probably it isnt  
TG: im not this messed up in the head  
TG: i think  
TG: probably  
TG: but  
TG: theres all kinds of dreams  
TG: i heard  
TG: a lot of people dream of flying  
TG: i could fly  
TG: on derse  
TG: it was fun  
CG: I THINK.  
CG: MAYBE.  
CG: FLYING IS SOMETHING WE COULD DO.  
CG: WE COULD FLY.  
CG: RIGHT NOW.


End file.
